


Courting is for Worthy Omegas

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Samandriel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scent Marking, arranged mating, bee farmer Cas, courting, do not copy to another site, omega Lana (supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Samandriel is feeling low when he goes to see his cousin and support her during her arranged mating to Sam Winchester. His new cousin-in-law introduces him to Castiel, the owner of a bee farm who's looking for a new employee. Samandriel can’t believe how well he fits into the business and how much he enjoys hanging out with Castiel and his husband Dean. They’re two of the most incredible men he’s ever met, and he has a bit of a crush. But it’s not like he’d ever have a shot of being with the two Alphas, that would be impossible...right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Samandriel/Dean Winchester, sam Winchester/Lana
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Courting is for Worthy Omegas

Samandriel stood in the middle of his living room annoyed and embarrassed as his father laid into him. He was already having a bad enough day having to go to his crappy job at the Weiner Hut, then the day got even worse. From several employees calling out, to young knot heads from the high school bothering him because of course his blockers ran out and he has such a baby face that no amount of telling the boys that he was too old for them made them stop and believe him. Then his manager had come and was aggravating him, ordering him to close that night even though that was 7 hours after the time Samandriel should have clocked out. They got into an argument and Samandriel threw a wet hot dog at the Beta before being fired. He had hoped to avoid his father but of course today of all days his father hadn’t left for work yet and was now reading him the riot act.

“What am I going to do with you Samandriel? You're twenty three years old, when are you going to start taking your life seriously? You can’t keep a job, you took a few classes at the center but you always quit before you can get certified in anything. If you don’t shape up and make something of yourself, you’ll never attract an Alpha of worth. No one of worth and class wants to mate a bum who's just going to sit at home and do nothing. Do you want to be some old Omega spinster living alone? Dying alone? Because I’ll be dead long before that happens and then you’ll have no one. You can’t count on friends because once they make their own families they’ll forget all about you. You keep fucking around and wasting time, you’ll end up mated to a trash bag. Someone who can’t provide for himself and will probably be a drunk. You’re not going to have a young face forever, the rest of your body will betray you with age. Your eggs will dry up, your skin will sag, and you won’t even have money to keep a roof over your head because you can’t hold down a job. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Samandriel winced, seeing the time. His voice was thick with emotion that he tried to push down, “I need to get to Uncle’s house for Lana’s mating contract.”

“Lana, now there is an Omega who knew what she needed to do and did it. She got her education, she’s got a career, she’s made her money and made herself attractive enough that her father was able to arrange a mating with an Alpha of worth. Why can’t you be more like Lana?” When his son didn’t answer and instead continued to stare at the floor, he sighed defeatedly. “I have to get to work, take a shower and make yourself presentable. You don’t want to embarrass your cousin in front of her soon-to-be-mate smelling like hot dogs.”

He showered so quickly he didn’t even have enough time to cry out his emotions. He used the exfoliating gloves he had to scrub his skin of the depressing stench of failure and oil lamp-heated beef. By the time he made it to his Uncle's home his cousin was already dressed and putting the final touches on her makeup.

“Dri, there you are. I was worried you wouldn’t make it.” She wrapped him in a tight hug, her familiar scent of eucalyptus and lavender calming him.

“Are you kidding, wild horses couldn’t keep me away! So, are you excited? Today’s the big day.”

She rolled her eyes before dramatically flopping down on her vanity chair. “I don’t want to talk about the mating, it’s all anyone has talked about all week. Yes, I’m excited, of course I am. I adore Sam, but I’m also sad the courting period is over.” She played with the earrings dangling from her ear, the official courting gift that marked her as taken for anyone tempted to look; 6 hanging sapphires, surrounded by small cut diamonds all connected by white gold. “It’s stupid, I know, but it’s how I feel, so I want to focus on anything else. What’s new with you?”

“Oh you know, got fired, Dad ranted and raved about how I’ll die alone and I’m not taking my future seriously. Same old.”

Lana’s blue eyes nearly turned black as she glared down at him. “What? How dare he say such horrible things? There is nothing wrong with you! You’re just a late bloomer, but once you find your niche nothing will stop you. I have complete faith in you. As for dying alone, he’s lucky I don’t drive down to the airport and throw him off his precious tower.”

He watched his cousin glare at the window as though she could give his father the evil eye from miles away through sheer will alone. His cousin loved him, he knew this, he felt it in every touch and every kind word she spoke to him. Yet watching her brush back her dark locks and expertly apply a tinted gloss to her red lips, he couldn’t help the ugly curl of jealousy that twisted his stomach. Lana was beautiful - with her high cheekbones and perfect body, she had been chased by modeling agencies since she was a child. After high school she had taken acting classes and began getting roles left and right. She didn’t even live in this town, not really. Her parents kept her room and made sure she visited often, but she mostly lived on film sets and hotels. Her mating someone who lived in town was probably an attempt by her parents to force her back home.

“Have you saved up enough to take any classes yet?”

He shook his head as he sat back on her soft bed. “I don’t even know what classes I want to take. I find myself uninterested in most things or only slightly interested but not enough to base my whole life around this one thing. I love animals but I’m terrible at math and science, and I don’t have the stomach for euthanasia so can’t be a vet. I can’t deal with pushy customers so can’t be a dog washer or anything where the public can push me around. I love books but I’d be beholden to publishers and agents so writing is out. Can’t be a librarian because the classes are things I know I’d fail, like math and science, and I’d never have the money to get a masters degree.”

“Why not look into being a stay at home Omega and taking home economics at the local college and some child raising courses? You hate math so maybe skip the home budgeting stuff.”

He shrugs noncommittal, “I do want to work before having kids but I don’t think I’ll be happy cooking and cleaning all day. I want more, I just don’t know exactly what yet.”

She patted his hand reassuringly, “You’re still young Dri. You don’t have to plan out the entire course of your life right now.”

“No, but I am way too old to have never even been courted once.” He grumbled, fighting the urge to cross his arms; he was not pouting.

“Career goals aren’t the only things Alphas look for in a mate though, you can’t let yourself get stressed out about this.”

At the mating contract signing he couldn’t help the nasty thought - which sounded like his father’s voice - that it was easy for her to say when she’s always been gorgeous, a commanding presence in every room she walks into. Samandriel was largely ignored or simply went unnoticed until someone walked right into him, he was so plain he could be wallpaper.

He watched from the doorway as she signed the papers detailing their prenup and how she was promising to mate the Alpha during her next heat. The young Alpha signed his name on each page promising the same, all the while staring back up at Lana as though she were a mirage that would vanish. He was genuinely happy for his cousin, she deserved to find love and it was obvious the young up-and-coming lawyer from her father’s firm was deeply in love with her.

While everyone was milling around planning out the wedding, Lana desperately trying to rein in her mother before the older Omega took control of everything, Samandriel found himself alone in the hall looking at pictures of his cousin and him growing up. There was one from when they were young pups soaking wet from playing in the sprinklers, naked save for the pull-ups they both wore. Lana’s arm was around his shoulder and he had his arms around her middle, both with grins so large he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey, Samandriel right?”

He jumped, realizing Lana’s intended was suddenly beside him. The Alpha was very tall even though he seemed to be trying to make himself smaller by hunching over. It was obvious his height dwarfed Samandriel by over a foot.

“Yes, congratulations Sam. I know you and Lana will be immensely happy together.”

The Alpha’s smile was blinding as the scent of cedar and old books bloomed with his happiness. “Thank you, I like to think so. Her parents are going to be crushed though. Her dad seems to think I’m going to force Lana to quit acting and come be a home Omega.”

“You won’t?” That had been the main reason why Lana had never accepted any other Alpha after the courting period.

He shook his head, his long chestnut hair swaying with the movement. “No, she loves acting and I want her to be happy. We’ve agreed that she won’t take so many jobs, but that was mainly because she didn’t want to be here. She’s fine with taking smaller projects so she can come home more, like the Netflix show. When she does bigger stuff like the movies, I’ll be traveling to see her. We have it planned out.”

“That’s wonderful, it sounds like you two have a bright future ahead of you. Communication is important.”

“Yeah, we talk a lot… actually, uh that’s something I need to talk to you about. Lana loves you, I mean she just adores you and I feel like I know you with how often she talks about you. She texted me earlier about the job and your dad.”

Realisation dawned on him then and he couldn’t hide the embarrassment tainting his scent.

“Hey now no, don’t be embarrassed Little Omega. It’s just my brother-in-law is actually looking for some help with his business. He and my brother live on a farmhouse outside of town.”

“You want me to be a farm hand?” He asked incredulously. He wasn’t a weakling, but he certainly didn’t have the build of someone who could do hard labor.

“Oh no, they live in the farm house but it’s not like an actual farm. Castiel - Cas, that’s my brother-in-law - he’s a beekeeper. He also sells homemade jars of honey at the local farmers market. Between all the land and the new hives, he’s been in need of some help, but it’s hard finding someone willing to work with him.”

The job sounded amazing, he loved being outdoors and he had been obsessed with insects and Etymology when he was a pup. The thought that this Castiel was a terrible boss was the only reason he wasn’t accepting the offer outright.

“Why? Is he hard to work for?”

“Oh no, Cas is great, really patient and just the sweetest really.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Cas is an Alpha… married to my brother, who’s also an Alpha.” Sam looked down at him expectantly but Samandriel just shrugged.

“So they’re Alpha-sexual? Okay, is that why he couldn’t find help? People can be so small minded; honestly, it’s not unheard of. Rare, sure, but not unheard of.”

“I don’t know if they’re Alpha-sexual since this is the first Alpha either had ever been with. But, the mating took and they both carry the others mark so yeah, their wolves recognize the other as their mate. But, people have preconceived notions on Alpha pairings. Some got angry, some even tried to come between them, but they are solid. So, I wanted to offer you the job but I needed to make sure you were okay with their relationship.”

Samandriel just shrugged, “their relationship means nothing to me. If I’m supposed to work for Castiel then my job is whatever it is, not to judge them or have opinions on something that has nothing to do with me. Two Alphas being together isn’t an issue for me.”

“Well I doubt you’d see my brother, Dean. He owns Winchester’s Garage and the classic car restoration building out by I-92. You’d mainly just be working with Cas.”

“Sounds great, I can go upstairs and print out my resume if you want to take it to him?”

“Won’t be necessary, you’re family, but if you want I can give him your number so the two of you can set something up.”

Samandriel wrapped his arms around the Alpha, his own scent bursting with gratitude and happiness. “Thank you Sam, I won’t let you or Lana down.”

\----------

Nearly a month later, Samandriel couldn’t be happier. Working for the Winchesters was so far and above anywhere else he’d ever worked. He got to spend time outdoors, learning about the different flowers fields and caring for the multiple hives set up along the different fields. Castiel was not only a kind boss but an inspiring mentor. And so gorgeous Samandriel nearly choked on his own tongue when he met the tall, dark-haired, graveled-voiced, blue-eyed Alpha.

Samandriel had always been told his eyes were his best feature, which considering the plain packaging made sense. But his own ocean-blue eyes had nothing compared to Castiel’s crystalline hue. He had been eternally grateful that he had decided to wear his heat pad underwear that day and every workday since. It was the only thing strong enough to catch his overflow of slick and keep the smell muted.

Meeting Dean at the end of his first week, he had realized he needed to order more and probably start wearing a plug because the other Alpha was just as if not more gorgeous than his Alpha husband. Tan skin dotted with freckles, sandy hair and green eyes so mesmerizing Dri could get lost in them and never want to find his way out. The first time he saw those perfectly plump Cupid bow lips press against Castiel’s pale pink chapped ones, the Omega couldn’t look away. They were beautiful and absolutely perfect together.

His attraction - while understandable, they were both stunning nearly perfect looking men - did make him feel like a horrible creep. Especially with how sweet and loving they were to each other. Neither could seem to stay out of the other’s orbit, constantly touching and looking over at the other. Their scents permanently mingled showing how strong their bond was. It made Samandriel feel that much more guilty about every wet dream he had over them. Honestly, seeing them together he couldn’t imagine anyone quitting such a great job because they were against the union, but he totally believed quitting over the sexual frustration of being around the handsome men and knowing they had no chance with the intelligent, caring, and obviously in-love duo.

One of his favorite parts of the job though was working the farmer’s market. True, Samandriel didn’t enjoy working customer service, but there was something gratifying about showcasing his, Cas’, and the bees’ hard work. The crowd that shopped the farmer’s market was also a much kinder and calmer clientele. Of course there would always be at least one bad apple.

Samandriel was in the middle of helping an older gentleman choose the right flavor of honey for his wife’s biscuits. The man was in his golden years and was leaning on his cane, a small reusable bag in his hand with some flowers and fruit to bring back to his love. Dri couldn’t tell his designation since he seemed to be wearing scent blockers but the kind wrinkly eyes that looked up to him with gratitude was all the young Omega needed to patiently walk the man through each flavor, allowing him to try a sample spoon of each and explain how each hive was stationed near a different field to produce different tasting honey.

A middle-aged Omega woman walked up behind them, deciding to stand right at both of their backs. Not wanting to block a potential customer, Dri tried to turn so the older Omega had room to get around him and check out the jars on her own. The woman continued standing at their backs. Deep huffing breaths and a quick rhythmic tapping of her foot announced her annoyance. Samandriel ignored her and focused on the old man, who seemed to be hunching in on himself and trying to move towards the corner of the honey booth. Concentrating on his scent he made sure that he was sending out calm and friendly signals, his own scent fighting back against the older Omega’s angry one and mixing well with the honey and flower stall nearby. The old man chose a blueberry honey jar and buckwheat jar. Giving Samandriel a grateful and apologetic look the man scurried away from the woman who was now openly glaring at them with hands on her hips.

“Good afternoon, what can I help you with today?” Samandriel shot her a shit-eating grin.

“I’ve been waiting to be served for nearly an hour.”

“It was 5 minutes at the most.”

“How dare you! Don’t you know anything about customer service? I demand a free jar for the terrible service I’ve received.”

Dri let his annoyance leak into his scent as he glared back at the woman. “Customer service is when a service is provided to a customer. A customer is someone who paid for something. You’re getting nothing unless you pay for it!”

“I want to speak to your manager you little shit! Damn teenagers think they’re too old for a whooping.”

“The owner stepped away but if you’d like to leave I certainly won’t stop you. And I’m not a teenager, I’m a grown ass man and if you try to touch me I’ll break your fucking arm, female or not.”

She sneered at him, “no wonder you don’t have a bite or mating gift on. Who would want such a disrespectful, embarrassment of an Omega like you?”

Before the words had time to hit Samandriel, Castiel pushed his way in between them. His eyes red and lips pulled up in a menacing growl before he snapped at the woman. “How dare you speak to him in that way. You are far older than Samandriel yet you have no mark or gift of your own. Most likely due to your abhorrent attitude that will no doubt turn anyone away. Get away from our booth, we would never sell to the likes of you.”

Seeing the woman walk away, the situation finally caught up with Samandriel and he began to shake. Castiel turned to ask him if he was okay but the young Omega was becoming distressed.

“Please don’t fire me Cas. I love this job, and I love the bees and I swear I’ll watch my mouth. I just shoot off sometimes and I don’t think and yeah I usually don’t have a job I care about so getting fired was never a reason to stay quiet but I swear I’ll do better just please give me another chance please.” Samandriel begged.

“You did nothing wrong and if you snap at anyone I know they probably deserved it. The customer is never right and if they knew everything they would be making everything themselves not buying it from professionals like us. So don’t ever feel you have to take abuse, disrespect, or threats from someone simply because of your employment.”

Cas placed his hands on either side of Dri’s head, just under his ears, and used his thumbs to rub the tears away from the young man’s cheeks. The Omega could feel Cas’ wrist rubbing against his neck, scent-marking him but assumed it was an accident. He’s a mated Alpha afterall.

“Why don’t you take your break now? I brought us some food from The Wayward Daughters booth. They brought the oven today and were able to make some pizzas. I got you spinach and bacon flakes with ranch and black olives.” Samandriel hugged the Alpha gratefully before sitting behind the booth to eat his food.

——

A month later found Samandriel in the farm house's kitchen pouring Cheerios into a large saucepan as the Omega happily hummed along to the song on the radio. Knowing the rules of the house well, he kept the station on the classic rock channel. Dean walked in loudly belting out the chorus of the song making the Omega shake his head at the older man’s antics.

“Castiel is still out with the hives.”

Dean threw his jacket over the back of the chair, “so what’s this? You making us dinner now cause if so...fucking move in, please.”

Samandriel chuckled, shaking his head; Dean was always such a jokester. “No, I actually got the idea to bring baked goods with us to the markets. You know, to show the customers what the honey can be used for. So many people think they can only eat it alone or with tea. I figured making some simple and easy things that anyone can make could inspire people to buy more jars and try and expand their own recipes.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.” He leaned over Dri’s shoulder to look at the pot, “so what are you making?”

“Honey, peanut butter and Cheerio bars. I’m just stirring the Cheerios into the honey and melted peanut butter then I’ll put it in the tray and refrigerate it. In the oven I’ve got a simple honey pie.”

Dean leaned his head against Dri’s humming happily, “that sounds and smells great Alfie, how about I be your official taste tester?”

“Only if you stop calling me Alfie.”

“Sure kid.” Dri rolled his eyes good-naturedly and once again regretted ever telling the Alphas about working at the Weiner Hut and how they made him wear someone else’s name tag.

He took the pie out of the oven and smacked the Alpha’s hand when he tried to reach for it. “Let it cool down first, greedy.”

“Hot pie is the best pie!”

“Not when it’s hot enough to burn your tastebuds off, just let it cool.”

Dri laughed at the Alpha’s exaggerated pout as Castiel walked in and saw his husband pouting.  
“Making Dean wait for the pie until it’s cool?”

“Yup.” Samandriel answered.

“Good.”

“Caaaaaassss,” Dean whined but Cas just kissed him lovingly, effectively shutting him up.

“Samandriel worked hard on baking these delicious treats and you will wait until he says you can have some before eating. His hard work will not be for naught.” Castiel raised a brow at his husband, making the other Alpha blush and Samandriel couldn’t help but giggle knowing Dean found the look as sexy as he did.

At the end of the night Dean pulled up to Samandriel’s house dropping the Omega off.

“Thanks for the ride Dean.”

“No problem, you know I gotta look out for my favorite little Omega.”

“I’m not little.”

“Not in spirit maybe, but you’re short. It’s cute though.”

“Well, not everyone can be 7 feet tall like Sam.”

Dean threw his head back, laughing as one arm fell around Dri’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb on the Omega’s neck. Samandriel could smell that he was being scent marked. It made him feel cared for and wanted having the delicious Alphas scent on him but he knew it meant nothing. Dean was simply tactile in nature and probably didn’t even realize what he was doing.

“That’s true. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna bring the pies and snack bars to the market tomorrow. If things go well I’m hoping to make more complicated dishes for more advanced bakers to see what they can make with Cas’ honey.”

“Awesome, we really appreciate all your hard work.”

“It’s nothing-”

“-It’s not, those bees and this business means the world to Cas, you being here and your ideas have done a lot to help him solidify himself. We see it and it means a lot to us.”

Dri blushed but went inside, carrying Dean’s scent with him.

\----------

Samandriel stood outside the Impala staring incredulously at Castiel and Dean who had dropped him off together. Now he understood it was so that they could ask him together, something he never even dreamed was a possibility.

“I’m sure this must be a lot to take in.” Cas looked at him understandingly.

“You’re married.”

“Yeah but we’re also both interested in you. You gotta admit you fit in damn well with us.” Dean fidgeted in place, wanting to go to Dri to wrap the shocked Omega in a hug.

“But I... I’m a fuck up.” His nose twitched at their combined suddenly angry scents.

“You are no such thing Samandriel! You are strong and kind, intelligent, empathetic and creative. You are sarcastic and quick witted, you are everything we never realized we were searching for.”

“But I never chose a career. I have nothing to bring to the table.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “expecting everyone to have their lives planned out before they’re legally allowed to drink alcohol is stupid. We don’t care about that type of stuff Dri, but even so, look at all the awesome ideas you’ve had with the honey business. The new jars, the sample desserts, the website… I mean you’ve helped the business grow.”

“But we wish to be with you for far more than your business savvy. We wish to court you Samandriel and make you ours. Our mate.”

“Look, it’s late and I know we caught you by surprise. Just think about it, okay?”

Luckily Samandriel’s father was at work so there was no one home to see the young Omega panic. Not knowing who else to talk to he called his cousin from the safety of his bedroom. He hadn’t seen Lana since Dean and Cas threw him a congratulatory one month anniversary party for staying with the job. At the time he thought it had been incredibly sweet, but now he was glad that his cousin had met the duo so she would hopefully have good advice for him.

“Hello?”

“Lana, I need you. Are you free?”

“For a few, I’m actually in my trailer now. Netflix is having us film several episodes of Haunting at one time. It’s great cause I’ll be home with Sam sooner, but sucks because of the pressure to get every shot in one take. What’s wrong sweetie?”

“Dean and Cas want to mate me.”

“What!”

There was a loud crash and muffled cursing over the speaker. His cousin, who was usually so composed, had fallen out of her seat.

“Did they bite you?” She asked out of breath once she came back on the line.

“No, they want to court me, but were very clear in that they want to mate me and be theirs.”

“Holy shit! What do you want?”

“I...I don’t know. I mean they’re incredible, beautiful, funny, loving, they’re the best men I know but I never even entertained the idea of actually having them. I mean, I’m just me.”

“Hey now, you’re not just anything. You're as beautiful and loving and funny as they are. Obviously they must see it too.”

“I just can’t help but feel shocked I guess, plus you’d think they’d pick a more worthy Omega.”

Lana growled over the line and Dri scolded himself, he knew his cousin didn’t take to his negative self-talk well but he had to be honest right now. “I swear one day I’m slapping the nose right off your father’s face. Look, has there ever been an Omega they were interested in before?”

“No, I’m the first. But that’s why I thought they were so solid. Dean’s never even been tempted to go with Cas’ identical twin brother Jimmy.”

“Cas has a twin?”

“Yeah, an Omega twin. He’s an accountant and takes care of both of their businesses finances. Dean was never even tempted to be with him. He’s completely different from Cas and is like the perfect Omega as far as diplomas and education goes.”

“Hmm, so Dean had an opportunity to be with a so-called perfect Omega but instead fell in love with an Alpha? Successfully married and mated said Alpha, and now both want to court you?”

“Yeah, pretty much. But Lana, they’re so perfect together, how do I know I belong?”

Samandriel could hear noises in the background and Lana asking a man if he’d ever heard of two Alphas mating an Omega. “Oh my God, Dri, I’m so fucking stupid, I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“The director, Mike, just reminded me we have a mated trio on staff here. It’s called a triad and the Alphas have to mate first to make sure the mating takes. Otherwise both Alphas will get territorial and could risk killing the Omega they share. So you see, even without knowing about you and what you guys would feel, they totally did the right thing. Have they been scent marking you?”

Dri flashed back to all the hugs and touches he had thought were innocent or accidents. “Yeah, actually they have.”

“Did the other one get jealous?”

“No, it… seemed to be normal.”

“Awe, Dri, I'm so happy for you. You’re going to love being courted.”

“Only being courted?”

“I was wrong, that day of the signing. I thought Sam would change after the courting period was over but he didn’t. He loves me so much and I love him. He’s sweet and romantic and attentive. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted and is still on team no-thank-you for kids. If Dean is anything like his brother, the love he’s going to shower you in during courting is only the beginning.”

Samandriel couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face thinking of all the times he saw the duo kiss and touch and imagined he was a part of that. “That sounds amazing.”

“So, are you going to accept their offer?”

“Yeah, I am. Thank you so much Lana.”

“No problem sweetie, we’re all wishing you good luck from the set.”

“Good luck to you guys too. Love you.”

The Winchesters were excited to hear Samandriel accepted their offer to court him. Of course his father wasn’t thrilled that mated Alphas wanted his son. but he didn’t dare get in the way, not once the duo gifted the Omega their courting gift. It was a large and eye-catching jewelry piece that let everyone know Samandriel was being courted, and while the young man didn’t believe anyone else would be tempted to court him, he loved his gift. It was a silver middle finger ring with a black Chevy Impala etched into it, a thin gold chain connected the ring to the wrist, with three large white pearls hanging on the strand. From his wrist to just below his elbow the gold piece continued, this time covering his forearm in an intricate pattern that looked like a honeycomb.

The normal courting period would last for over a year but neither of the three wanted to wait so long before Samandriel at least moved in. They broke tradition, but that was what the Winchesters were known for. And on a sunny Thursday morning a year after they first asked to court him, the two Alphas finally made the Omega theirs, and they were his, all three proudly wearing bites on either side of their necks. Of course since only an Omega in heat could be mated, no one was shocked when Samandriel announced his first pregnancy not a month later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go I was able to force at least one of the squares into staying a short one shot. Believe me it wasn’t easy the world wanted to expand lol  
> If anyone can guess who Lana is (since there’s no tag for her even though she is from the show) I’ll give you a cookie  
> If you read all the way until the end please leave a kudos and if you enjoyed a scene or a line or want to commiserate and share your own terrible customer service stories leave a comment  
> Endless thanks to ThinkWritexpress-offical for beta reading and making my tired half asleep words make sense


End file.
